Star Wars: Jedi General Pt 2 Undercity Crime
by Sithproductions
Summary: Marsis is sent to arrest a dangerous bunch of criminals.


When Marsis was back on Coruscant he found it hard to relax the frenzy of battle pretty much controlled him on Hoth, and Master Windu hadnt given him his assignment yet. Marsis layed on his sleeping cot; staring at the ceiling. Then his commlink rung. He stood up throwing on his robe. He made sure his lightsaber was on his belt then left his room. He closed the door with the force then walked down the hallway toward the room of a thousand fountains. Many Jedi meditated, some talked others just strolled. Marsis reached the door to the briefing room, he opened the door to find master windu waiting. No other jedi were in the room.

Master. Marsis said bowing.

We have a task for you. Master windu said. You were the first one the council thought of. We have been having some trouble with some mercenarys. They have been attacking our medical ships. He pulled up holograms of the fugitives. One was a mandalorian by the look of his armor. The other was a female twilek, the third one marsis knew instantly; It was a senate commando he had often talked to, the last one was a hybrid, her name was aurra sing.

We need them arrested, you need to find them then well send troops to arrest them.

Yes Master. Marsis said.

Marsis slowly walked the undercity. He wore the traditional Jedi diquise; a cloak with a hood hiding the face. Marsis could blend into the crowd. He saw a small stand ahead. It was serving some kind of meat. Marsis took a seat next to a Duros who was slowly eating his food, watching Marsis closeley. Marsis saw a blaster on his belt. The tendor was a twilek. He was blue in color.

Whaddaya want? He said to Marsis.

Some information. Marsis replied.

The twilek replied, we dont sell that here.

Marsis slammed his lightsaber down on the counter and threatened; Sure you dont wanna sell me some info?

The twilek looked at the weapon, you aint no jedi! He exclaimed.

Marsis grabbed the duros patrons blaster with the force. Proof enough for you? marsis taunted.

The duros stood up marsis waved his hand and said; You dont want to pick a fight with me.

He replied I dont want to pick a fight with you. And sat down.

The twilek looked dumbfounded.

I guess i can help you. He said. What ya need.

Marsis used the force to hover his datapad in the twileks view.

That guy eh? he said studying the picture. He was here about say 20 minutes ago with my best freinds daughter, some senate commando and some half bald hybrid.

Where were they going? Marsis questioned.

I'm not sure. I think I heard something about a weapons dealer about a block from here not sure though.

Thank you.

Suddenly a blaster shot hit the tendor right between the eyes and another hit the duros in the back of the head he fell face first into his meal. Marsis drew his lightsaber as people scattered screaming. Another barrage of shots came at marsis he blocked them with precision. Then he got a glimpse of the shooter. It was Aurra sing. The coruscant square was right below bim, but he jumped to the tower where sing was. She was running down th narrow hallway then she busted out of the window. Marsis stuck on her tail his lightsaber glowing. Suddenly she turned around two blaster pistols in her hands. Marsis took a fighting stance. Suddenly the Senate commando and the twilek came around. The commando had a blaster rifle and the twilek had two heavy pistols. Marsis looked at them. You wanna go? He taunted. Right before the commando shot marsis jumped, avoiding his barrage. Marsis twirled his blade blocking the shots as he landed. He jumped through the air going for the commando. He shoved his saber through the commandos chest. Marsis removed the blade. The twilek was blasting like crazy hitting everything within sight. Marsis lunged cutting her weapons in half. She looked stunned as marsis force pushed her knocking her out. Aurra sing came up behind marsis except now she had a lightsaber not pistols. He spun around locking his blade with hers. She smirked. She spun around blocking marsis's attack. He used the force to push her across the plaza. She took off running. Marsis decided not to follow her, civillians might get injured. By now the police started showing up, Clones showed up as well. they examined the body and the out cold twilek. Police Barc speeders were parked about. Droids looked around. Marsis decided to dissapear into the crowd which he did well.


End file.
